Wątek:Ishaak1503/@comment-24806359-20151212111106
gdzie pewien skaven pod kapturem pomagał ludziom przeciwko trupakom. Chciałbym, żebyś stwierdził, czy to było zgodne w miarę z fluffem Warhammera. Nadmienię tak: - krasnolud odszedł, bo gracz nie mógł dalej grać, nie miał okazji poznać naszego skavena Rupperta - Kapitan straży był wujkiem Ludo na początku myślał że Ludo też był ofiarą tamtego zdarzenia ale potem dowiedział się że ten chłopak ma moc i od tamtej pory zaczął go ścigać, wiedział, że Ruppert to skaven, ale nie wiem, czy od początku wiedział, czy dowiedział się w trakcie - chyba brakuje fragmentu, gdzie pewien slaaneshowy elfiak z Ruppertem pomogli przeciwko khornistom (mój pomysł) - MG robił wszystko, żeby gracze nie zabili Ruperta,: Ruppert uratował im życie, według wizji mieli go nie zabijać itp :) Nic więcej nie przychodzi mi do głowy, więc oto przygoda: Akcja sesji rozpoczyna się w karczmie pod zdechłym krukiem w której goszczą od tygodnia krasnoludzki podróżnik Thorin, rudy przepatrywacz z wytrzeszczem oczu Johan i fanatyk Zdzislav, kiedy bohaterowie siedzą przy dzbanie gorzały kiedy do karczmy wchodzi mag piromanta Heinz(wędrowny czarodziej ognia)(mag został wysłany do wioski z misją która ma być formą próby dlatego powiedział swojemu uczniowi tylko w które miejsce ma obrać jako początek poszukiwań). Niepoinformowany mag dowiaduje się po krótkiej rozmowie z karczmarzem Leopoldem i naszymi bohaterami że w wioskę od jakiegoś tygodnia ogarnia bardzo gęsta mgła a dwa dni przed przybyciem maga została zamordowana Bianka (kobieta około 30lat). Heinz uznał że to jest dobry pomysł na rozpoczęcie dochodzenia. Po kilku chwilach do karczmy wchodzi jedna z najważniejszych osób Wurdenbergu Vescio Matalla. Tileańczyk wchodzi do karczmy całkowicie załamany. Podchodząc do lady zdejmuje swój kapelusz i wymienia kilka tileańskich przekleństw. Kapitan jest zawiedziony postawą swoich ludzi którzy uznali śmierć Bianki za naturalną. Kapitan postanawia wykorzystać maga ognia do pomocy w dochodzeniu biorąc pod uwagę że jego ludzie to skończeni idioci oferuje magowi i 3 ochotnikom po złotej koronie jeżeli dowiedzą jakie są przyczyny śmierci kobiety. Bohaterowie postanawiają zbadać miejsce zbrodni. Dom zamordowanej znajduje się zaledwie 30m od karczmy. Na pierwszy rzut oka dom wygląda normalnie ale po chwili Johan dostrzega ślady pazurów wyrytych w kształcie x. Kiedy wchodzą do środka dostrzegają ślady krwi które ciągną się do następnego pokoju który jest cały we krwi. Doświadczony w oględzinach takich pomieszczeń fanatyk jest prawie pewny że kobieta dosłownie wybuchła od jakiegoś dziwnego magicznego rytuału. Mag spojrzał jeszcze raz na miejsce zbrodni wykorzystując wiedźmi wzrok. Heinz wyczuł dominującą magię fioletowego wiatru magii(magia śmierci) co jest normalne na miejscach zbrodni ale po dłuższym skupieniu wyczuł również magię chaosu. Po dokładnym przeszukaniu bohaterowie znajdują czarny szpon wielkiego orła i niewielki kamień spaczeń ukryty w podłodze. Bohaterowie postanawiają zostać na noc w trzecim czystym pokoju. Przez sporą część nocy nic się nie wydarzyło po za gęstą mgłą. Około 4 w nocy spokój bohaterów zostaje zachwiany dźwiękiem otwieranych drzwi. Bohaterowie przygotowali się do walki a kiedy ktoś otworzył drzwi instynktownie rzucili się na gości. Alkohol i totalny mrok sprawił że Johan postrzelił swojego towarzysza Zdislava w nogę z kuszy. Bohaterowie wypuścili gości bo okazało się że to są zwykli chłopi. Po nocnych przygodach i wstępnym opatrzeniu ran wyruszyli do zielarki która opatrzyła nogę fanatyka. Potem udali się do kapitana po dalsze wskazówki. Tileańczyk poprosił o to aby zabezpieczyli kamień spaczeń i kontynuowali. Bohaterowie kupili w szkatułkę na spaczeń i ruszyli szukać nowych informacji. Po wypytaniu mieszkańców dowiedzieli się że kobieta miała męża który zmarzł z podobnych okolicznościach. Dowiedzieli się również że nie mieszkali bardzo długo w wiosce. Mieszkali w mieście o nazwie Alverbes (miasto znajduje się na północny wschód trzy dni drogi od wioski). Bohaterowie dowiedzieli się również że zamordowana para miała dziecko które zniknęło w tajemniczych okolicznościach. Bohaterowie postanowili wyruszyć a dzięki pomocy kapitana mogą wyruszyć z karawaną. Dowiedzieli się również że w Alverbes znajduje się mag który może pomóc rozwiązać zagadkę. a więc tak, nasi bohaterowie (fanatyk sigmara, rozbójnik(ukrywa tożsamość), krasnolud, mag ognia) dotarli do miasta w poszukiwaniu odpowiedzi na pytania związane z morderstwem za pomocą magii kobiety i jej męża. Po krótkiej rozmowie z jakimś kupcem na targu bohaterowie dowiadują się gdzie są dwie największe karczmy w mieście . W tym momencie postanawiają się rozdzielić. Mag i rozbójnik ruszyli do karczmy o nazwie Helga i olbrzym, a reszta drużyny do wielkiego orła. Karczma Helga i olbrzym znajduje się przy północno-zachodniej bramie a nazwa tej karczmy może wynikać z tego że Helga i olbrzym mogą być podobnych rozmiarów. Wielka kobieta od razu daje podróżnikom strawę bez żadnych pytań. Dopiero po zapłacie bohaterowie dowiadują się że właśnie w tej karczmie został porwany a w zasadzie pobity i wyniesiony młody mag niebios. Kończą jedzenie i wyruszają do karczmy pod nazwą wielki orzeł, głównie dlatego że karczma Helga i olbrzym to melina jakich wiele w imperium. W drugiej karczmie bohaterowie trochę mniej przejmują się sytuacją i zadaniem jakie mają przed sobą. W dużym skrócie upijają się towarem z Kislevu ale jednocześnie dowiadują się że mag często przebywa w tej karczmie a jednocześnie dowiadują się o tym że czasami do miasta przybywa też mag bursztynu. Kiedy spotykają się w karczmie pod wielkim orłem łączą swoje informacje i dochodzą do wniosku że jest 3 magów ten którego mają znaleźć (Kaspar Brander), ten który został uprowadzony (Albert) i trzeci mag bursztynu którego imienia nie znają. Po kilku godzinach do karczmy wchodzi Kaspar. Wygląda on na zdenerwowanego. Bohaterowie podchodzą do niego i wypytują czy im pomoże. Mag zgadza się ale pod warunkiem że odnajdą jego ucznia Alberta który nie pokazywał się kilka godzin co było do niego bardzo niepodobne. Bohaterowie uświadamiają maga że jego uczeń został porwany co tylko go rozwścieczyło. Bohaterowie ruszają dopiero następnego dnia na poszukiwania. W poszukiwaniu informacji ruszają do strażnicy miejskiej. Strażnicy nie są skłonni pomagać bohaterom w poszukiwaniu ale po tym jak zauważają list gończy osoby która to porwanie prawdopodobnie zleciła zaczynają współpracować i wpuszczają ich do celi w której znajduje się osoba która pracuje dla tego bandyty. Po krótkim przesłuchaniu dowiadują się że szajka bandytów zazwyczaj pilnuje swojego burdelu znajdującego się w dzielnicy plebsu. Udają się tam a na przed wejściem proszeni są przez dwóch wielkich mężczyzn o oddanie im broni do przechowania. Bohaterowie robią to i wchodzą do środka. Na miejscu znajdują wiele prawie nagich pracownic tego przybytku i kilku ochroniarzy. Podchodzą do lady przy za którą stał grubszy nie za wysoki mężczyzna. Bohaterowie podchodzą do niego i udając znajomych szefa gangu próbują dowiedzieć się gdzie się on znajduje. Kanciarz jednak wykrywa podstęp i zaczyna się walka w której dominuje chaos krzyki panikujących kurtyzan i spora ilość krwi, głównie ochroniarzy burdelu. Mimo braku broni bohaterowie rozprawili się z bandytami. Wyczerpani bohaterowie po walce w szajką Gerharda Schillera rozglądają się po sali pełnej od krwi i zniszczonych mebli. Fanatyk Sigmara nie wytrzymał tego, że już po raz drugi w przeciągu 3 dni dostał bełtem od towarzysza. W akcie furii niszczy kuszę Wytrzeszcza, który jednak nie zwraca na to szczególnie uwagi ze względu na odniesione rany. Fanatyk po zniszczeniu broni swojego kolegi zaczął opatrywać towarzysza. W międzyczasie mag ognia rozglądał się uważnie po Sali i wypatrywał kolejnych przeciwników. Nikogo jednak nie dostrzegł. Po chwili pojękiwań opatrywanego przepatrywacza stają przy ladzie a sfrustrowany Sigmaryta podchodzi do ogłuszonego człowieka przy ladzie. Po chwili sugestywnych gestów i bardziej bezpośrednich metod perswazji bohaterowie dowiadują się że porwany mag Albert jest zamknięty za drzwiami przy ladzie. Mag ognia wchodzi dziarskim krokiem do środka. W środku znalazł nieduży korytarz na końcu którego były wielkie metalowe drzwi a tuż przy wejściu po prawej stronie znajduje inne drzwi lekko wzmacniane metalowymi zamkami. Jako że bohaterowie „poprosili” o klucz zbira leżącego przy ladzie mag próbuje otworzyć najpierw drzwi które są bliżej niego. Klucz pasował i bez większych trudności wchodzi do środka. W pokoju zobaczył przywiązaną do sufitu za ręce postać młodego nieprzytomnego maga niebios. Po jego błękitnej szacie sączą się krople krwi z ran na nogach i korpusie. W raz z pomocą krasnoluda uwalniają maga. W czasie oswabadzania maga Wytrzeszcz i Fanatyk ponownie uśpili zbira, a Sigmaryta dodatkowo połamał wszystkie bronie strzelnicze (kusze i łuki) w magazynie. Po zostawieniu jeszcze większego burdelu w burdelu bohaterowie wracają z poobijanym Albertem do domu Kaspara. Starszy mag był przerażony widokiem swojego ucznia ale mimo to zachowywał się niezwykle spokojnie. Polecił Sigmarycie przyprowadzić medyka który opatrzyłby zarówno ucznia jak i Wytrzeszcza. W międzyczasie mag zaczął tłumaczyć jak kontaktują się z mistrzem piromanty. Ustawił wielką misę z jasno błękitnym płynem w środku i kiedy Fanatyk przybył zaczęła się rozmowa z Mistrzem magii. Starszy piromanta był bardzo konkretny wprost zapytał się czego się dowiedział jego uczeń do tej pory. Bohaterowie opowiedzieli wszystko czego się dowiedzieli, również o kamieniu spaczeń który na polecenie mistrza został wrzucony do misy z błękitnym płynem przy czym zapewnił ich że po zakończonej rozmowie preparat zamknie kamień spaczeń w magicznej barierze co utrzyma jego moc w środku. Mistrz zasugerował uczniom żeby spróbowali znaleźć informacje o chłopcu który zaginął, a jako punkt startowy zalecił im spotkanie z okolicznym magiem bursztynu Maglanem Bayerem. Mistrz przekazał im również dary w postaci 20 złotych koron i miecza wysadzanego magicznym kamieniem który jest esencją kolegium ognia. Po zakończonej rozmowie kamień spaczeń został zamknięty w błękitnej skorupie śluzu a następnie bohaterowie wrzucili go z powrotem do szkatuły. Po odespaniu nocy w karczmie bohaterowie wyruszają do strażnicy miejskiej ponieważ kapitan straży Tankred Kaltenbach może wiedzieć gdzie szukać szamana. Kapitan już dowiedział się o czynach naszych herosów i oczywiście przywitał ich z uśmiechem na placu przed strażnicą. W mieście można dostrzec ogólną mobilizację straży a przed strażnicą stoi jej trzon, 20 najlepszych żołnierzy. Tankred przyznał nagrodę za oczyszczenie domu publicznego z ludzi Gerharda Schillera w wysokości 1 srebrnego szylinga za pokonanego bandziora. Kapitan zapytany o szamana udziela bohaterom szczegółowych informacji gdzie można go znaleźć. Według Tankreda maga bursztynu można znaleźć w jaskini u podnóża góry brunatnego niedźwiedzia. Wytrzeszcz, Fanatyk i Piromanta natychmiast wyruszyli przez dzielnice biedoty do bramy wyjściowej z miasta. Tuż przy bramie mag dostrzega że ktoś ich obserwuje. Jego spostrzeżenia szybko dostrzegli jego towarzysze którzy razem z magiem zostali otoczeni w bramie przez 6 bandytów. To oczywiście nie był większy problem dla naszych bohaterów. Po chwili błądzenia w lesie docierają do jaskini w której nie było maga bursztynu. Po kilku godzinach czekania Maglan Beyer zaszczyca ich swoją obecnością ciągnąc za sobą wielkiego upolowanego jelenia. Początkowo wita bohaterów ozięble ale po krótkich wyjaśnieniach zaprosił ich na pieczonego jelenia i obiecał odpowiedzieć na wszelkie pytania. Początkowo mag ognia opowiedział o swojej misji i o tym czego do tej pory się dowiedzieli. Maglan Beyer opowiada historię zamku wampira Vlada von Carsteina i o tym jaką moc osiągał dzięki pierścieniowi który dawał mu między innymi nieśmiertelność. Według maga pierścień odrodził się tak jak kiedyś odradzał się jego właściciel. Dodatkowo zaznaczył że nie mogą liczyć na żadną pomoc w śledztwie od jego mistrza ponieważ ruszył wraz z armią imperium na północ ponieważ zjednoczone siły chaosu rozpoczęły inwazję na imperium. Co nie zmienia faktu że misja w Sylwani może decydować o losach imperium. Mimo zaleceń mistrza ognia Maglan Beyer opowiada co wie o chłopcu zamordowanych rodziców. Otóż według niego chłopiec ma ogromną moc a jego rodzice uciekli z miasta w obawie przed utratą synka. Chłopak nazywał się Ludo Baumer i mógł popaść w nekromancje a według szamana to właśnie on zabił swoich rodziców i to właśnie on próbuje odnowić wielką moc von Carsteinów. Szaman uważa że chłopaka należy natychmiastowo odnaleźć i zabić ale to bohaterowie będą musieli się tym zająć ponieważ on musi wyruszyć do wioski na północ z której płyną doniesienia o nekromancji. Bohaterowie z wystarczającą wiedzą ruszyli z powrotem do miasta żeby jeszcze raz skontaktować się z płomiennym mistrzem. Doświadczony mag polecił bohaterom udać się do Mordheim ponieważ stamtąd pochodzi kamień spaczeń i prawdopodobnie to tam przebywa chłopak którego należy zamordować. Mistrz zdający sobie sprawę z braku doświadczeni poleca im udać się do przeklętego miasta i czekać na agenta który pomoże im w poszukiwaniach. Bohaterowie postanawiają się przygotować. Wytrzeszcz postanawia zdobyć sobie pistolet. W poszukiwaniu tego rzadkiego narzędzia mordu udaje się do strażnicy spotkać się z kapitanem. Tankred Kaltenbach ma w zbrojowni jeden pistolet ale nie jest skłonny go oddać za darmo. Wytrzeszcz otrzyma broń jeżeli pomoże schwytać prawą rękę Schillera tak zwanego „Kosę”. Przepatrywacz postanawia przekonać swoich towarzyszy żeby mu pomogli. Sigmaryta zgadza się pod warunkiem że obieca że już nigdy go nie postrzeli a mag ognia z chęcią przypali kilku bandziorów. Najpierw postanawiają udać się do już znajomego lokalu w celu podpytania ocalałego eeee burdel tatę. Na wejściu „przekonują” dwóch ochroniarzy aby ich puścili z bronią a oni z niepochamowaną radością ich wpuścili. Tym razem zachowali się bardziej dyplomatycznie tym bardziej że nowy burdel tata był bardziej pokojowo nastawiony. Mówi im że Kosa nazywa się Edward Zulman i przebywa w opuszczonym budynku mytnika na północ od miasta przy moście nad rzeką. Bohaterowie radzą sobie bez większych problemów z 8 bandziorami a Kosę ogłuszają i na koniu ciągną go do miasta. Bohaterowie wracają do miasta z nieprzytomnym kosą. W drodze do strażnicy zauważa ich bard. Po oddaniu więźnia kapitan daje bohaterom pistolet i 10 złotych koron. Bard dopiero po tym jak bohaterowie opatrzyli rany postanawia podejść i zapytać się czy mógłby się dołączyć do grupy bohaterów. Początkowo niechętni wytrzeszcz, fanatyk i mag zmieniają swoje nastawienie po tym jak bard wspomina o tym że wie jak wygląda Ludo i widział go kilka dni temu w mieście. Bohaterowie postanawiają zabrać go ze sobą. Robią zapasy na dwa tygodnie, jedzą w karczmie i wyruszają do Mordheim. Pierwsze 5 dni przebiega bardzo spokojnie. Dopiero w nocy pojawiają się wilki o czerwonych ślepiach które są błyskawicznie zabijane przez bohaterów. Kiedy stoją pod samymi murami przeklętego miasta zauważają że całe miasto ogarnia lekka fioletowa mgiełka. Przechodzą przez ogromną kamienną bramę co jakiś czas słysząc z bliżej nieokreślonego kierunku stukania łańcuchów i łamania desek. Mijają zniszczony posąg Mary, skręcają przy wielkiej zniszczonej świątyni Sigmara przed którą stoi fontanna z zieloną cieczą i ich oczom ukazał się budynek który w przeciwieństwie do reszty nie był zniszczony. Kiedy otwierają drzwi ich oczom ukazał się wielki hol z doskonale zachowanymi meblami. Cały dom był doskonale zachowany a w piwnicach było wino najwyższej jakości sprzed kilkuset lat. Postanawiają zatrzymać się tu na noc. Jedzą ze spiżarni i piją wino. W czasie wart bohaterowie zasypiają tak głębokim snem że budzą się dopiero po kilku godzinach przywiązani do 4 kamiennych słupów. Do pokoju wszedł zwierzoludź który oznajmił że bohaterowie zginął jak ich pan wróci a do tego czasu będą siedzieć w tej piwnicy. Mimo braku ekwipunku mag przepala linę u uwalnia pozostałych. Po chwili planowania postanawiają wydostać się u znaleźć ekwipunek. Mag ognia przepala drewniane drzwi i wychodzi razem z resztą. Wytrzeszcz natychmiast zauważył biurku na którym leżały ich przedmioty. Natychmiastowo podał je reszcie towarzyszy. W międzyczasie bohaterowie usłyszeli odgłosy walki. Po chwili dostrzegli zwierzoludzi i ludzkich najemników walczących ze sobą. Fanatyk kiedy tylko dorwał broń rzucił się na pomioty i błyskawicznie się nimi zajął. Po krótkie walce ludzie są bezpieczni. Przywódca prowadzi ich do obozu w którym przedstawia się im jako Frank Rosenberg. Kiedy dowiaduje się w jakim celu przybyli (żeby zabić Ludo) zaprasza ich do swojego namiotu na prywatną rozmowę. Frank oznajmia bohaterom że jego prawdziwe nazwisko to Baumer ale zmienił je na krótko po tym co stało się z jego bratem. Przybył do Mordheim aby pomścić śmierć brata, a jego pokaźny majątek pozwala na zatrudnienie takiej ilości najemników (około 20 ludzi). Bohaterowie resztę czasu odpoczywają a zapewnienia Franka o tym że jego ludzie będą przeszukiwać okolicę uspokoiło ich. Bohaterowie natychmiastowo zasnęli. W czasie snu mag miał wizję w której lekko piskliwy głos mówił mu aby się spotkał z nim przy posągu Mary który mijali, dodatkowo pokazuje mu drogę i zagrożenia które ich czekają po drodze (zwierzoludzie rozbili obóz przy zniszczonej świątyni sigmara). Bohaterowie powiadamiają Franka który postanawia wyruszyć z nimi jednocześnie biorąc ze sobą 10 ludzi. Bohaterowie i najemnicy błyskawicznie rozprawili się ze zwierzoludzmi i dotarli pod posąg. Przy posągu jednak nikogo nie było. Kiedy postanowili wracać do obozu ten sam głos powiedział równie piskliwym głosem że najemnik nie może z nimi iść i że mają się spotkać ponownie za 2h. Bohaterowie to też czynią a pod pomnikiem ukazuje się postać małej zgarbionej istoty w czarnym płaszczu i z dziwnym kosturem w prawej ręce. Bohaterowie po spotkaniu Ruperta przez kilka chwil stali zdziwieni posturą agenta. Rupert szybko przywrócił ich do stanu używalności. Kazał bohaterom iść za nim bez większych wyjaśnień, a bohaterowie bez pytań poszli za agentem. Odezwał się do bohaterów dopiero stojąc pod jakąś na wpół zniszczoną wieżę strażniczą. Oznajmił, że za tą wieżą swój rytuał odprawia uczeń Ludo, Lukas. Nakazał jednocześnie żeby bardzo cicho się zachowywali, a następnie poprowadził ich na szczyt wieży. Z budowli był doskonały widok na plac na którym znajdował się Lukas z 5 innymi mężczyznami i 4 postaci przywiązanych do słupów. Rupert szeptem powiedział do bohaterów żeby schwytali czarnego maga, a on zajmie się zwierzoludzmi ze wschodniej części miasta. Nawet nie zdążyli nic powiedzieć kiedy agent zniknął im z pola widzenia. Bohaterowie przygotowują plan. Po ustaleniu kilku faktów postanawiają, że przepatrywacz Wytrzeszcz imag piromanta zostaną na wieży, a Biczownik i Bard będą chronić wejścia do niej. Wytrzeszcz skierował swoją kuszę w kierunku nekromanty, a mag zaczął wyszeptywać słowa mocy. Bełt wystrzelił. Trafił nekromantę, który podnosił rytualny sztylet nad jedną z przywiązanych postaci. To były dwie kobiety i dwie małe dziewczynki. Pocisk przebił mu łydkę i docisnął nią do ziemi. Tuż po tym piiromanta wystrzelił dwa ogniste pociski jednak jeden z nich rozpłynął się tuż przed magiem, a drugi ledwie go przypalił. To ostatecznie wywołało furię nekromanty. Spojrzał na strzelców wzrokiem pełnym nienawiści, wykrzyczał coś do swoich towarzyszy którzy momentalnie ruszyli w kierunku wieży i jednocześnie zaczął inkantować zaklęcie, które wystrzeliło 4 cieniste lekko fioletowe kule. Dwie z nich przebiły się przez środek budynku mniej więcej na wysokości pierwszego piętra a dwie pozostałe minęły bohaterów zaledwie o kilka centymetrów trafiając w już i tak nadwyrężony dach. Budynek zaczął się palić czarnym ogniem z fioletową poświatą. Bard i Biczownik widząc to przygotowali się do odparcie pomocników nekromanty. Bard błyskawicznie przeskoczył przez dziurę w drugim budynku oddalonym o jakieś pięć metrów, a Biczownik ukrył się za drzwiami wieży z mocno zaciśniętym korbaczem w dłoniach. Słudzy zbliżali się do wieży ale kiedy nekromanta wykrzyczał coś do nich w niezrozumiałym języku zatrzymali się kilka metrów od niej. Przepatrywacz ponownie wystrzelił z kuszy ale tym razem błyskawiczna reakcja nekromanty zaoszczędziła mu utraty kilku kropel krwi. Pociski piromanty były równie skuteczne i rozpłynęły się o magiczną barierę drugiego maga. Tym razem pociski nekromanty wystrzelone na chwilę po ostrzale z wieży były większe i całkowicie zniszczyły szanse budynku na utrzymanie się w jednym kawałku. Wieża za chwile runie. Bard wychylił się przez drzwi prowadzące na plac na którym stał nekromanta zobaczył stojących tyłem do niego ludzi w czarnych płaszczach wziął krótki zamach i rzucił w nich jednym z toporów. Broń ześlizgnęła się po kolczudze jednocześnie zwracając uwagę dwóch postaci. Bard teraz widział dokładnie, to były wampiry. Biczownik widząc co się zaraz wydarzy z wieżą zaszarżował na pozostałe 3 postacie i pierwszą z nich trafił w głowę oszałamiając ją na chwilę. Przepatrywacz również doskonale wiedział co za chwile stanie się z budynkiem na którym stoją. Wyciągnął linę przywiązał do jednej z solidniej wyglądających desek i zsunął się po linie na ziemię. Mag zrobił dokładnie to samo. Walka między biczownikiem i 3 wampirami była bardzo zażarta. Dwóch z nich położył po kilku ciosach a trzeci blokował jego ciosy dwuręcznym mieczem. Bard radził sobie trochę gorzej ale mimo wszystko utrzymywał pozycję i prowadził z przeciwnikami wymianę ciosów. Mag i wytrzeszcz zaczęli ponownie ostrzeliwać nekromantę ale ten wezwał na pomoc magiczną rękę która wyrastał z ziemi i blokowała pociski lecące w jego kierunku. Po chwili macki tego samego fioletowego koloru oplotły biczownika unieruchamiając go. To dało możliwość jednemu wampirowi podbiegnięcia do wytrzeszcza który cudem uratował się blokując cios kuszą która została całkowicie zniszczona. Przy pomocy maga i ten wampir został pokonany ale w tym samym momencie wieża zaczęła się walić. Przepatrywacz nie zdążył odskoczyć i został uderzony kilku metrowym kawałkiem ściany po czym stracił przytomność. Wampiry zostały ostatecznie pokonane, bard z nie wyjaśnionych przyczyn zaczął uciekać, a nekromanta który był ignorowany przez kilka minut pojawił się w pełnej zbroi płytowej ociekającej krwią i równie zakrwawionym morgernsteinem idącego w kierunku bohaterów. Szarżujący fanatyk został błyskawicznie ogłuszony jednym ciosem tej potężnej broni. Co chwilę było słychać wybuchy z innej części miasta. Nekromanta skierował się teraz w kierunku maga. W tym czasie bard odzyskał zmysły i zaczął biec w kierunku swoich towarzyszy. Po drodze dostrzegł Ruperta który chcąc nadrobić kilka sekund wspiął się na budynek z niezwykła łatwością. Kiedy Bard dobieg do budynku w którym bronił się przed wampirami dostrzegł zbliżającego się do maga nekromantę i Ruperta który stał kilka metrów od niego. Agent powiedział żeby odwrócił uwagę nekromanty a ten zajmie się resztą. Tak też się stało, Bard zaczął wrzeszczeć do nekromanty który błyskawicznie zmienił cel a kiedy był kilka metrów od niego Rupert z niezwykłą precyzją powalił go na ziemie swoim kosturem po czym nekromanta stracił przytomność a jego zbroja i broń rozpłynęły się na wietrze. Agent związał nekromantę bardzo dokładnie i kazał bohaterom iść za nim bo wie gdzie można będzie go przesłuchać. Po kilku minutach błąkania się po ulicach przeklętego miasta Rupert i nasi bohaterowie dotarli na miejsce. W pierwszej chwili nie zauważyli wejścia do kryjówki ale kiedy ich przewodnik otworzył klapę wszystko było już o wiele lepiej zauważalne. Zeszli do piwnicy po jakiś schodach. Kiedy byli mniej więcej w połowie drogi w małym pokoju zapaliły się świeczki rozświetlając pomieszczenie i wszystko co się w nim znajdowało. Bohaterowie widzieli drzwi do innego pokoju 4 klatki z których jeszcze niedawno w 2 ktoś gościł, wieki kocioł, aparaturę do eliksirów i wiele ksiąg. Bohaterowie wrzucili go do klatki a Rupert założył nekromancie kajdany na których były wyryte symbole wszystkich bogów. Agent zapewniał że to powstrzyma go od rzucania zaklęć. Bohaterowie rozwiązali nekromantę ale mimo to dalej był nieprzytomny. Po chwili Wytrzeszcz zorientował się że przecież zostawili przywiązane kobiety i dzieci do słupów tam gdzie walczyli z nekromantą. Powiedział o tym swoim towarzyszom i wybiegł uwolnić niewinnych ludzi. W tym czasie reszta zajęła się przesłuchiwaniami. Rupert przyniósł wszelkie narzędzia które mogłyby się przydać. Sam Rupert był dziwnie podekscytowany przesłuchiwaniem a raczej torturami. Bohaterowie rozpoczęli zabawę z nekromantą. Przez jakieś pół godziny cieli go w różnych miejscach a pod koniec nawet wydłubali mi oko. Mimo to nic nie powiedział. Bohaterowie kontynuowali ale przeszkodziły im piski kobiet które przyprowadził Wytrzeszcz. Przerwali na chwili ale po tym jak wprowadzili je do drugiego pomieszczenia. Bohaterowie męczyli nekromantę jeszcze przez jakąś godzinę ale to było nieskuteczne. Rupert w końcu zlitował się nad bohaterami i podarował im "eliksir prawdy". Po tym o wiele łatwiej im poszło. Bohaterowie dowiedzieli się że Ludo będzie wybijał ludność z wioski na północ od Mordheim. Dodatkowo ma w swojej mocy pierścień który dawał Von Carsteinowi nieśmiertelność. Dowiedzieli się również że z każdego zabitego człowieka wysysa życie przez co staje się potężniejszy. Dodatkowo dowiedzieli się że rodzina Ludo ma powiązania z Von Carsteinami. Rupert postanowił że dowie się czegoś o tym gdzie trzyma pierścień Von Carsteinów a w tym czasie bohaterowie powinni udać się do wioski na północ żeby dowiedzieli się czegoś o Ludo i jego słabych stronach. Rupert odesłał bohaterów do obozu najemników. W drodze usłyszeli jak kobiety które uwolnili mówiły o pokoju w którym je zostawili. Podobno cała żywność była zepsuta i okropnie śmierdziało z tego pokoju. Bohaterowie wrócili do obozu najemników w którym błyskawicznie zasnęli. Tej nocy każdy z bohaterów miał bardzo osobliwy sen: Fanatyk - W jego śnie przedstawiona była postać samego Sigmara. Mówił do niego siedząc na wielkim tronie u boku którego stał legendarny już młot. Sigmar zwracał się bezpośrednio do jego wyznawcy. Sigmar wstał do niego masywny młot zarzucił na bark i podszedł do niego na odległość jakiś czterech kroków. „Jest inny sposób żeby powstrzymać te pomioty. Zostaniesz moim czempionem, wybrańcem i pokonasz kolejnego Von Carsteina. Jednak żeby to uczynić musisz do mnie przybyć. Obdarzę cię błogosławieństwem i niezbędnym zaopatrzeniem. Spiesz się jednak bo za miesiąc Von Carstenów nie będzie dało się powstrzymać rękami śmiertelnych. Uważaj na Ruperta nie jest tym kogo mógłbyś się spodziewać.” Mówiąc to przeleciało kilka obrazów między innymi z jakiego miejsca mówił i kilka obrazów szalejących małych szczurów. „Nie zabijaj go jednak, przyda się, a wasz wspólny wróg pozwoli wam w pełni się zjednoczyć. Nie mów nikomu co ci się przytrafiło ale jednocześnie zabierz swoich towarzyszy do mnie. Niech zobaczą i w pełni uwierzą w moje istnienie! Podróż do Karwensterg jest nieunikniona, ale znalezione tam hmm ‘ślady’ mogą przekonać twoich towarzyszy do wyruszenia na południe. Na pewno masz mnóstwo pytań ale zadasz je jak spotkamy się twarzą w twarz. Na dowód że to nie jest zwyczajny sen w twojej torbie odnajdziesz podarek. Spiesz się śmiertelniku losy imperium zależą tylko i wyłącznie od was! Przepatrywacz – Jego sen na początku był normalny ale później ujawniła się pewna istota zakryta cieniem. Po chwili usłyszał głos samego Morra. „Śmiertelniku, witaj w mojej krainie. Te okolice są pełne dusz, których nawet nie jesteście w stanie usłyszeć. Bez przerwy przy tobie jest twój dziadek który próbował cię powstrzymać kiedy zabijałeś tego kupca, kiedy napadałeś te karawany kiedy okaleczałeś niewinnych ludzi. Masz szanse odkupić swoje winy. Dać ukojenie niespokojnym duchom twoich bliskich. Po za waszą szlachetną misją musisz znaleźć pewną kaplicę. „ W tym momencie bohaterowi ukazała się droga do niej. Wiodła na południowy zachód do Karwenstergu. „ Jest tam pewna figura którą musisz zniszczyć, lecz strzeż się śmiertelniku ! Kaplica wyglądająca jakby była pod moim wpływem tak naprawdę została opanowana przez pana zniszczenia Khorna. Jest domem demona którego nazwał Grikos. To zadanie jest szalenie niebezpieczne ale żeby odkupić swoją duszę musisz spróbować, a co najważniejsze to Ty musisz go zabić ! W twoim plecaku odnajdziesz naszyjnik. Tylko on jest w stanie uchronić Cię przed przejęciem duszy po śmierci tego demona. Jeżeli ktoś inny to uczyni jego dusz będzie na zawsze pochłonięta a ciało przejęte przez Grikosa. Strzelaj celnie, jego najsłabszą stroną jest krwisto czerwony znak na lewym skrzydle. Jeżeli tam go trafisz nie będzie mógł latać i będzie znacznie osłabiony. To zapewni wam zwycięstwo. Jednak demon nie może wiedzieć że was tam wysłałem. Ty będziesz chroniony moim amuletem ale z myśli twoich towarzyszy będzie w stanie bez problemu wszystko wyczytać. Dlatego nie możesz im o niczym powiedzieć śmiertelniku. Liczę na twoje zwycięstwo ale pamiętaj spiesz się bo demon w krótce wyruszy na armie imperium a ataku od 2 stron nie wytrzymają, a wtedy wasza misja nie będzie miał już żadnego znaczenia. Bard – Sen ukazał piękne zielone tereny. Po kilku godzinach pałętania się po łąkach i lasach bohater spotkał wysoką postać kobiety która zatrzymała bohatera. Rhya matka ziemi. „Witaj śmiertelniku. Mam dla Ciebie zadanie a nagroda pomoże w wykonaniu waszego arcyważnego zadania. Na południe od Mordheim znajduje się pewna jaskinia która jest szczególnie ważna dla moich wyznawców. Została jednak opanowana przez pewną istotę która zabija wszystkich którzy próbują oddać mi tam cześć. Bestia jest plugawym pomiotem którego należy zabić a z każdym dniem staje się coraz silniejsza. Nagroda za zamordowanie tych bestii będzie niezwykły przedmiot który odnajdziesz właśnie w tej świątyni. Nie mów o tym swoim towarzyszom niech to będzie nasza tajemnica. Każda droga prowadząca do tego miejsca będzie dla was dostępna a drzewa i krzewy będą wam ustępować drogi. Zrób o co proszę a na pewno nie pożałujesz. Spiesz się bo bestia może w krótce całkowicie zniszczyć ten piękny przybytek.” Oczywiście tak jak w poprzednich wizjach bohater został dokładnie poinstruowany gdzie ma się udać. Mag - Naszemu piromancie objawiła się bogini nauki i sprawiedliwości Verena. Boginii objawiła się magowi w dobrze jemu znanej bibliotece kolegium ognia. Wystrój tej komnaty bardzo odzwierciedla charakter piromantów. Wielka sala wyłożona czerwonym dywanem z pułkami z bordowego drewna z niemalże łamiącymi się pod ciężarem ksiąg. Sufit był bardzo wysoko nad głowami uczących się magów. Do naszego czarodzieja siedzącego na ławie przysiadła się właśnie bogini Verena. I rozpoczęła swoją wypowiedz. „Drogi magu, potrzebuje twojej pomocy. Wiedza którą mogłaby odkryć ludzkość jest niedaleko i to właśnie ty możesz zanieść ją w świat. Właśnie w Mordheim znajduje się zniszczona biblioteka która ma jedną z najstarszych ksiąg stworzone ludzką ręką. Jest to księga alchemika pod tytułem Adagnitio Cinnabar (wiedza krwi) która zawiera w sobie wiele przepisów alchemicznych ale ciebie będzie interesowało jedno zaklęcie na ostatnich stornach. Jest to czar który pozwoli ci namierzyć wszelkie aktywności magii chaotycznej i sprecyzować od kogo ona pochodzi. Możesz wykorzystać to zaklęcie do odnalezienia pierścienia którego tak bardzo szukacie. Nie mów jednak o naszej rozmowie swoim towarzyszom. Oni nie zrozumieją konieczności poszukiwania wiedzy. Księga może znajdować się w piwnicy. Spiesz się jednak bo ktoś już jej szukał, musisz ich wyprzedzić”. Po tym sen się skończył. Pierwszym działaniem po obudzeniu się ze snu było udanie się do nizołka który poczęstował ich sytym śniadaniem. Mag od razu przeszedł do rzeczy. Poinformował bohaterów o tym że chce odnaleźć bibliotekę która został zniszczona na początku tego kataklizmu w którym całe Mordheim było zniszczone. Bard i Wytrzeszcz nie widzieli przeszkód aby stracić kilka chwil na poszukiwaniach głównie dlatego że widzą w tym ogromną okazję na zarobienie ale fanatyk był skupiony na misji i bardzo chciałby ruszyć żeby powalić plugawego nekromantę. Po krótkiej dyspucie bohaterowie wyruszają pod bibliotekę. Mag ognia dziarskim krokiem prowadzi bohaterów. To wydawało się im dziwne ponieważ mag pierwszy raz był w tym mieście. Po kilku minutach dochodzą do sporego gruzowiska. Przeszukiwanie w poszukiwaniu wyjścia zajmuje niedużo czasu. Wszyscy czterej stoją tuż przed wejściem do piwnicy biblioteki. Mag usłyszał jakieś odgłosy z za drewnianego wejścia. Wszyscy weszli do środka. Fanatyk w raz ze swoim korbaczem rusza ostrożnie do przodu. Przed nim stał długi korytarz przecinany dwoma innymi korytarzami a na końcu korytarza głównego było niewielkie pomieszczenie z okrągłym stolikiem na którym leżała księga z krwisto czerwoną okładka otoczona kilkoma zapalonymi świecami. Zbliżając się do pierwszego przecięcia korytarzy usłyszał jakieś odgłosy z lewego pomieszczenia. Wychylając się z korytarza musiał natychmiastowo odskoczyć do tyłu aby uniknąć wymierzony w jego głowę orkowy topór. Trzech potężnych orków prowadzonych rozkazami szamana wyskoczyli na bohaterów. Po kilku minutach wymiany ciosów szaman przyzwał wielkie włócznie które trafiły maga, wytrzeszcza i barda. Mimo tego wydarzenia udało im się pokonać tych odrażających przeciwników. Bard i przepatrywacz zajęli się grabieniem z cennych ksiąg, a fanatyk poszedł z magiem do charakterystycznej księgi na końcu korytarza. Księga dokładnie tak jak w wizji nosiła tytuł w klasycznym języku wiedza z krwi. Sigmarita na początku uznał ta księgę za wytwór chaotycznych mocy ale mag uświadomi mu że moc która płynie z tej księgi może im ułatwić zadanie. Opowiedział mu o tym że słyszał o księdze o tym tytule i wie że w niej jest zaklęcie które sprawi że będzie mógł zlokalizować pierścień von Carsteinów. Fanatyka przekonał argument maga i wyszli z biblioteki. Bohaterowi bogatsi o księgę wiedza krwi i drugą wyłożoną skórą którą wytrzeszcz i bard uznali za bardzo cenna opuścili Mordheim późnym popołudniem. Podróż do Karweksteg zajmie bohaterom około 3 dni. Podróżują przez rzadki las bez liści. Podobnie jak w całej Sylwani las jest opustoszały. Pierwszy dzień mija w miarę spokojnie jednak w połowie drugiego dnia orientują się że zaczyna im brakować wody i pożywienia. Wytrzeszcz prowadził towarzyszy przez dobrze wydeptaną ścieżkę przez około 1,5 dnia po czym naglę skręcił w las. Na pytania towarzyszy o cel tej zmiany odpowiedział im że w okolicy znajduje się kaplica Morra a zbliża się burza. Bohaterowie dotarli do kapliczki na kilka chwil przed tym jak rozpoczęła się bardzo gwałtowna burza. Kapliczka z zewnątrz była wyłożona symbolami boga śmierci a nad dwuskrzydłowym wyjściem czuwał pomnik kostuchy z kosą. Wewnątrz kapliczka była wyposażona w kilka ławek kamienny ołtarz na którym stała figurka przypominająca demona. Na figurce był napis Grikos. Bohaterowie ustalili warty a wytrzeszcz oglądający figurkę upuścił ją na ziemie i przy okazji rozbijając ją na wiele elementów. Z figurki wysypał się jakiś proszek który bardzo przypominał prochy ze spalonych ciał. Tej nocy pojawił się demon który z ogromnym trudem dzięki informacji o słabym punkcie demona Grikos padł martwy. Nadrobienie drogi sprawiło że dotarcie do celu zajęło im 2 dni a żywność skończyła im się mniej więcej w połowie. Mimo nieprzyjemnych warunków i głodu dotarli do miasteczka które zostało całkowicie wybite a ciała mieszkańców złożone na stosie w centralnej części miasta. Po jakiejś godzinie przeszukiwania okolicy w poszukiwaniu żywności i innych potrzebnych zapasów odkryli że nie są sami. Pięć wampirów zostało w miasteczku lecz po krótkiej walce i oni zostali pokonani. Nasi bohaterowie byli bezpieczni, przynajmniej na razie…. Wampiry zostały błyskawicznie wyeliminowane, wioska została oczyszczona ze wszelkich zasobów których już bardzo brakowało naszym bohaterom, a stos trupów został podpalony aby żaden nekromanta nie ożywił ich. Wskazówka była bardzo nieczytelna i niezrozumiała dla nikogo z drużyny. Była napisana ludzką (prawdopodobnie) krwią i tworzyła bardziej jakieś znaki niż zdanie w jakimkolwiek zrozumiałym języku. Jedyne co świadczyło o pochodzeniu tego znaku to podpis Ludo Von Carstein. Sigmaryta powiedział, że zna dobrego przyjaciela który będzie w stanie odszyfrować te znaki.(okłamał towarzyszy, chce dotrzeć do miejsca z przepowiedni) Mimo braku żadnego potwierdzenia reszta drużyny woli zaufać przeczuciu pobożnego człowieka niż wątpliwego sojusznika (Ruperta). Zarówno Wytrzeszcz jak i Sigmaryta przyznają się do wizji w której Rupert był wymieszany z obrazem szczurów. Cokolwiek by to oznaczało bohaterowie nie chcą mówić mu o wszystkim. Po kilku godzinach spędzonych w Karwegsteg bohaterowie postanawiają wrócić do Mordheim. Tym razem podróż obyła się bez zagrożeń, a mniej więcej w połowie drogi w momencie kiedy zaczynało ponownie brakować im żywności napotkali karawanę z żywnością, która za cel miała właśnie Mordheim. Kupiec w raz z obstawą z chęcią przyjmują bohaterów i częstują ich częścią zapasów. Kiedy bohaterowie ponownie przekraczają bramy Mordheim Rupert kontaktuje się z magiem. Prosi go o spotkanie i informacje czego się dowiedzieli. Po dotarciu do obozu i przedstawieniu skrótu sytuacji kapitanowi Frankowi postanawiają się rozdzielić . Przepatrywacz pójdzie z magiem do Ruperta a Sigmaryta i Bard zbiorą niezbędne zapasy. Zbieranie potrzebnych rzeczy i jedzenia przebiega bardzo spokojnie a niziołczy kucharz po konsultacji z kapitanem oferuje im 4 porcje jedzenia i wody na tydzień (8 dni). Grupa udająca się do Ruperta bez większych komplikacji dociera do celu. Rupert zaintrygowany od razu pyta co odnaleźli w mieście w którym Ludo dokonał masakry. Wytrzeszcz chciał sprawdzić pokój w którym poprzednio ukryły się kobiety i dzieci przed przesłuchaniem Lukasa. Jest to nie duży pokój z oknami zarośniętymi jakąś zieloną substancją kilkoma szafkami, masą zepsutego jedzenia i solidnym stalowym kuferkiem zamykanym na klucz. W tym czasie mag opowiada o sytuacji jaka ich spotkała ale pomija fakt o odnalezieniu wskazówki zastępuje go kłamstwem, że wskazówka została zniszczona. Rupert uwierzył kłamliwemu magowi i podszedł do jednej ze ścian. Rozwinął mapę której wcześniej żaden z bohaterów nie dostrzegł. Przedstawiała ona imperium w raz ze wszelkimi miastami i wiskami pod którymi była wypisana przybliżona liczba ludności. Rupert wziął czerwone pióro (możliwe, że atrament był zrobiony z krwi) i skreślił Karwensteg z mapy, a liczba osób pod wioską spadła do zera. Po chwili rozmyślań Skaven wskazał na następne dwa miasteczka, które mogą być celem następnych ataków. Według Ruperta następne czystki mogą być przeprowadzone za jakiś tydzień. Nie jest jednak pewien, która miejscowość upadnie pierwsza. Mag mówi o tym, że skoro nie będzie możliwe żadne działanie wybiorą się do znajomego, którego bardzo chce odwiedzić Sigmaryta. Rupertowi pomysł opuszczenia Mordheim nie za bardzo się podoba ale powiedział magowi tylko żeby załatwili to jak najszybciej bo niedługo może być za późno. Wytrzeszcz wyszedł z pokoju i dołączył do dialogu maga i Ruperta. Po kilku chwilach postanowili wrócić do swoich towarzyszy i wyruszyć na południe. Na ich szczęście w południowym kierunku wyruszała też karawana która wcześniej przywiozła ich do Mordheim. Tym razem również postanawiają się do niej dołączyć, a handlarz z przyjemnością i ulgą że będzie podróżował większą grupą przyjmuje ich. Wytrzeszcz odwiązuje konia, drużyna żegna się z kapitanem Frankiem i ruszają na południe. Kilka dni podróżowali z karawaną aż musieli się rozdzielić . Karawana wyruszyła w kierunku miasteczka które ma być wybite przez Ludo, a oni wyruszyli w kierunku gór na południu. Podróż bohaterów była spokojna i prowadziła przez niemalże nagie wzniesienia i trawiaste doliny. Mniej więcej w połowie drogi bard postanawia wykonać swoje zobowiązanie wobec bogini. Skręca w majestatycznie wyglądającą polną drogę. Reszta drużyny nie chce zboczyć ze ścieżki ale jakby sama bogini interweniowała i zaczęło padać. Bohaterowie skręcają droga prowadzeni przez barda i docierają do niewielkiej groty którą bard doskonale znał z wizji. Do groty spływał strumyk a woda w nim była przejrzyście czysta. Schodząc na dół dostrzegli miejsce, które jakby wyjęte było z tego mrocznego regiony. Podziemne jezioro zajmowało około jedną trzecią jaskini a trawa którą była pokryta ta jaskinia była nienaturalnie zielona. Na niej stały różnego rodzaju zwierzęta leśne między którymi dominowały sarny i zające. Zwierzęta nie uciekały na widok ludzi bo czuły ochronę bogini. Bohaterowie odpoczywają około godziny jednak po tym czasie w jaskini usłyszeli przeraźliwy ryk. Wielka bestia przypominająca niedźwiedzia tylko kilka razy większa zasłoniła swoją postacią wyjście z groty. Kiedy zbliżyła się do grupy wszelkie zwierzęta zaczęły uciekać w popłochu, a bohaterowie dostrzegli wielkie mięśnie wystające z poszarpanego futra bestii które przypominały wyglądem metalowe rury wystające z ciała. Po chwili porykiwań bestia zaatakowała wytrzeszcza łamiąc mu broń i raniąc go dotkliwie. Reszta bohaterów rzuciła się na bestie. Wyczerpująca bitwa kończy się kiedy bestia pada martwa w kałuży własnej ciemnoczerwonej krwi. Ranni bohaterowie postanawiają się przemyć w podziemnym jeziorku. Po kilku chwilach orientują się że woda ma właściwości leczące. Spędzili lecząc swoje rany około dwóch godzin po czym wymienili wodę na tą, która leczy i wyruszyli dalej na południe. Po kolejnych dwóch dniach podróży po nagich wyżynach dochodzą do skrzyżowania na którym dostrzegli kilka osób. Po naradach czy to wróg czy nie w końcu ruszyli w kierunku tych osób. Okazało się że to strażnicy dróg z imperium. Ludzie witają naszych bohaterów z wielkim entuzjazmem. Nie często widuje się ludzi w tak niebezpiecznym regionie. Zachęcają ich do przenocowania w ich obozie a bohaterów wycieńczonych podróżą nie trzeba było długi przekonywać. Po spędzonej spokojnej nocy strażnicy wyruszyli na północ a bohaterowie na południe. Przed rozstaniem się drużyna poinformowała strażników o jaskini w której mogą się zatrzymać. Ten nocy bardowi objawiła się wdzięczna bogini która poinformowała go że czeka go nagroda w postaci niesamowitego zwierzęcia z którym będzie związany w sposób nadnaturalny. Znajdzie go w po drodze po usłyszeniu wycia wilka. Tak też się stało. Bohaterowie przecinali górski szlak z entuzjastycznym Sigmarytą na czele kiedy uszłyszeli wycie wilka bard skręcił ze ścieżki i dostrzegł małe wilcze szczenię o niemalże białych oczach. Szczeniak rozumiał wszystko co mówił do niego bard i poszedł za nim tak jak go o to poprosił. Kiedy dotarli do szczytu góry dostrzegli wielką wierzę z krasnoludzkimi znakami i wielką bramą. Zbliżyli się do bramy a ta otworzyła się przed nimi. Po kilku krokach dostrzegli salę z historią Sigmara na obrazach. Było tam między innymi uratowanie krasnoludzkiego króla i otrzymanie świętego młota Sigmara. To był sam Sigmar. Bohaterowie przyklękli przed bogiem a ten nakazał im wstać i zasiąść do uczty. Machną ręką i pojawiły się stoły pełne jedzenia. Sigmar nie chciał narzucać śmiertelnikom co mają zrobić i zaczął od tego co oni chcą uczynić z Lugo i jego pierścieniem. Po przekazaniu Sigmarowi planu który zakładał bardzo dużo walki z jego wampirami bóstwo postanowiło powiedzieć im o pewnym pierścieniu który łamie zaklęcie na pierścieniu nieśmiertelności. Ten kto będzie niósł ten pierścień w chwili śmiertelnego ciosu w Ludo zabije go w sposób prawdziwy i ostateczny. Jednak nie wie gdzie może znajdować się ten pierścień. Sigmar uważa że Rupert będzie w stanie im pomóc odnaleźć pierścień a krasnoludzki mistrz run będzie w stanie wykuć kopie o identycznym działaniu jak oryginał. Żeby ostatecznie zabić Ludo będzie musiał być przebity wilczym kłem. Sigmar podarował im jedno ostrze ale zaznaczył że może to być broń jaką sobie zażyczą. Bohaterowie postanowili odwiedzić krasnoludzką twierdze a Sigmar przywołał zastępcę króla krasnoludów który zaprowadził ich do twierdzy w której spędzą najbliższych kilka dni. Jak tylko dotarli do krasnoludzkiej twierdzy doradca króla powiedział bohaterom żeby się rozejrzeli to wielkich kuźniach i wybrali wszystko co może się im przydać a to otrzymają. Bard dostał toporek do rzucania zaklęty runą powrotu. (raz rzucony topór wróci do właściciela) Otrzymał również miecz zdobiony wieloma klejnotami, rozpoczęta została też praca nad pancerzem dla wilka. Przpatrywacz dostał strzelbę prochową z magazynkiem prochowym wystarczającym do wystrzelenia 5 pocisków z dołączoną lunetą na broni która ułatwiać będzie celowanie. Mag otrzymał magiczny medalion który zapewni mu częściową ochronę. Sigmaryta otrzymał inny medalion który poprawi jego skuteczność w walce. Po nocy spędzonej w krasnoludzkiej karczmie bohaterowie budzą się wypoczęci. Wszyscy po za Biczownikiem który ostatniego wieczoru wypił o kilkanaście kufli za dużo. Po zejściu na śniadanie i krótkiej rozmowie do karczmy wchodzi już znany im zastępca i doradca króla krasnoludów. Informuje ich że król ich wzywa, chce porozmawiać o sytuacji która jest nadzwyczaj poważna. Bohaterowie zbierają się i ruszają. Sala bardzo podobna do tej w której spotkali samego Sigmara. Długa szeroka sala z około 30 strażnikami po jednej i po drugiej stornie. Król wyglądał bardzo młodo, po jego prawej stronie siedział drugi równie młody krasnolud bardzo podobny do króla, ale wyróżniał się pancerzem którego król nie nosił. Król przedstawia się jako Mordrin a krasnolud obok niego to jego brat który nazywa się Urgrim. Król zaprasza bohaterów do stołu i zaczyna prosto z mostu. Mówi że jego armia jest w stanie odwrócić uwagę Wampirów a w tym czasie zabiją von Carsteina. Bohaterom ten plan wydaje się w miarę rozsądny. Król mówi też że jego armia będzie gotowa jak tylko zagrożenie z południa minie (orkowie napadają na południowe granice krasnoludów). Mordrin wspomina też o tym że mogliby udać się po pomoc do elfów którzy zostały zauważone elfy które mogłyby połączyć armie. Jego bratu to się nie podoba ale jak na razie nie sprzeciwia się. Po zakończonych dyskusjach odsyła ich ze swoim doradcą który dał im mapę z zaznaczonymi wioskami imperium z uwzględnieniem tych zniszczonych ale również zaznaczony został punkt w którym widziano elfy. Bohaterowie wyruszają w drogę a jako dodatkowy prezent od krasnoludów otrzymali trzy konie dla każdego po jednym i spore zapasy żywności. Bohaterowie ruszyli w stronę Mordheim. Po drodze bohaterowie postanowili udać się do wioski która prawdopodobnie ma zostać zniszczona jako następna. Ostrzegli ludzi a kapłan który na początku nie wierzył im ale po zobaczeniu mapy krasnoludów uwierzył im że należy uciekać. Mniej więcej po dniu podróży w kierunku Mordheim zauważyli oddział wampirów którzy osłaniali powóz. Bohaterowie postanowili zniszczyć tą karawanę. Mag wystrzelił kulą ognia trafiając w powóz zapalając go i raniąc woźnicę. Po wycieńczającej walce bohaterowie odsapnęli kiedy nagle powóz wybuch zielonym ogniem. Okazało się że przewożony był w nim kamień spaczeń który w kontakcie z ogniem spowodował ogromny wybuch. Bohaterowie pozbierali się i wyruszyli dalej zostawiając za sobą zgliszcza. Od razu kiedy dotarli do Mordheim zostawili konie u kapitana Baumana i ruszyli do Ruperta. Kiedy bohaterowie jasno powiedzieli że widzą że Rupert jest Skavenem ten odsłonił twarz. O pierścieniu słyszał i wie jak go zdobyć ale w tym czasie musi poprosić ich o przysługę. Na północ od Karwensteg (wioska która została oczyszczona przez Ludo) znajduje się grupa ludzi która poluje na skaveny. Rupert poprosił o to żeby zatrzymali ich dowolną metodą. (zaoferował również truciznę którą potajemnie bierze ze sobą Wytrzeszcz). Bohaterowie opowiadają bez szczegółów kapitanowi co się działo. Ruszyli na północ. Obóz znaleźni bez większych problemów około 3godizny drogi od Karwensteg. Początkowo poszukiwacze przygód nie chcieli wpuścić ich do obozu kompani Hansa Dietricha ale po kilku głośniejszych odpowiedzi strażnika sam Dietrich. Bardzo nieufny postanowił sprawdzić prawdomówność bohaterów którzy powiedzieli że miasto w którym był około 6 dni temu zostało całkowicie zniszczone (usłyszeli to od Ruperta). Wysyła tam jednego ze swoich ludzi który nie wraca bardzo długo. To sprawiło że Dietrich był jeszcze mniej ufny. Bohaterowie postanawiają przekonać go że to wampiry i prowadzą go do Karwensteg w którym spotykają grupę wampirów i samego Ludo. Tym razem Kapitan zaufał bohaterom i zgodnie z ich poleceniem wyruszyli kompanią na wschód nie mówiąc mu że podróżują w kierunku elfów. Po kilku dniach podróży docierają na ślady elfów które prowadzą ich do obozu bardziej jako więźniów niż gości. Elfy prowadzą bohaterów i całą kompanie Dietricha do ich przywódcy arcymaga Valhaira. Elf przewyższał wszystkich w pomieszczeniu i był ubrany w długie białe szaty z niebieskimi elementami i klejnotami wszytymi w pas. Trzymał w ręku kostur z białego drewna a u jego boku siedział drugi elf Eldiron, oficer zgromadzonych tu sił. Po opowiedzeniu dlaczego tu przybyli i przedstawieniu prośby elf nie do końca wierzy w to że bohaterowie są w stanie podołać zadaniu we czwórkę. Bohaterowie a w szczególności biczownik próbują przekonać Valhair żeby pomógł im realizować ich plan. Arcymag lekceważy siłę grupy bohaterów ale postanawia ich wysłać na próbę. Ich zadaniem będzie zbadanie wioski która została opanowana przez orków i zabicia ich. Wioska została opuszczona po zarazie która ją ogarnęła jakieś 200 lat temu. Zarówno Valhair jak i Eldiron zaznaczają aby nie lekceważyć orków. Bohaterowie wyruszają niemal od razu jednak po chwili podróży wytrzeszcz przypomina sobie to miejsce. Poprzedniego wieczoru objawiła mu się bogini Rhia. Oznajmiła że nie może mu dać tego czego od niej oczekuje (wytrzeszcz chciał komunikować się z wilkiem) ale może mu zaoferować drugiego zwierzęcego towarzysza. Musi jednak coś dla niej zrobić, a tym zadaniem jest wymordowanie orków którzy zbezcześcili jej kaplice. Bohaterowie stają na lekkim wzniesieniu i dostrzegają szamana i 4 orków siedzących przy niewielkim jeziorku. Po chwili dostrzegają również patrol 3 orków kręcący się w okolicy zrujnowanego budynku. Jak na razie byli osłonięci przez gęsty las. Po kilku kolejnych minutach kiedy bohaterowie nie mogli ustalić konkretnego planu patrol orków dostrzegł ich i zaczął biec w ich kierunku. Wielkie czarne orki są dosyć hałaśliwe ale żaden z ich zielonoskórych braci ich nie usłyszał. Co innego wystrzał ze strzelby wytrzeszcza. Nierozważny człowiek zaczął strzelać w kierunku orków a to przypieczętowało ich los. Wszystkie orki z okolicy zaczęły biec w ich kierunku. Przez kilka najbliższych chwil bohaterowie radzili sobie doskonale w szczególności Fanatyk z bronią od Sigmara (wilczy kieł mógł przybierać dowolną formę, w rękach Sigmaryty był to korbacz). Ale później i on został otoczony i pod naporem toporów padł na ziemię. Opatrzność jednak czuwała nad nim. Niczego nie spodziewające się orki zignorowały leżącego człowieka który osunął się na ziemie myśląc że jest on już martwy, jednak duch i wola walki była silniejsza. Szaman zbliżył się na kilka kroków od leżącego człowieka, a kiedy to zrobił Sigmaryta rzucił się na niego z furią i po dwóch czy trzech ciosach szaman leżał na ziemi próbując utrzymać swoje wnętrzności na swoim miejscu, jednak po chwili wykrwawił się i skonał. Trzech najbliższych orków widząc to zaczęło uciekać w przerażeniu a bez dowódcy reszta orków szybko została wybita. Ledwo żywi bohaterowie wracają do obozu. Elfów w tym obozie było naprawdę dużo. Ich liczba mogła sięgać do 5 tysięcy a wśród nich najróżniejsze formacje w tym białe lwy czy straż feniksa. Kiedy doszli do Valhaira ten trochę zdziwiony że bohaterowie przeżyli oznajmił że pomoże im jak tylko będzie w stanie a szczegóły ich wspólnego szturmu na zamek Drakenhoff ustalą razem z krasnoludami w twierdzy. W międzyczasie bohaterowie muszą odzyskać pierścień który miał zdobyć Rupert. Bohaterowie ruszyli w kierunku Mordheim, a elfy wyruszyły na południe w kierunku stolicy krasnoludów. Podróż w kierunku przeklętego miasta przebiegła w mare spokojnie. Jednak kiedy przejeżdżali przez Karwensteg wioska wydawała im się dziwna. Wszystkie budynki były tak czyste jakby przed chwilą ktoś je umył a stos z trupów został sprzątnięty. Dodatkowo kaplica Sigmara została pozbawiona wszelkich symboli. To zaciekawiło szczególnie fanatyka. Bohaterowie otworzyli drzwi a za nimi ujrzeli pokój wypełniony krwistoczerwoną farbą a na ołtarzu wielką statuetkę przedstawiającą symbole Khorna. Fanatyk intuicyjnie chwycił za korbacz i rozbił statuetkę na setki małych kawałeczków. Po chwili ze szczątek statuetki wyleciał czerwony gaz który w chwilę ogarnął całe pomieszczenie. Bard i mag padli nieprzytomni a Fanatyk i Wytrzeszcz wydostali się. Kiedy przestali krztusić się gazem zauważyli dwie sylwetki przed nimi. Jedna przewyższała ich o jakieś pół metra a druga o drobinę niższa również przewyższała zarówno Sigmarytę jak i Przepatrywacza. Obie postaci ubrane były w wielkie masywne zbroje płytowe z krwistoczerwonego materiału które tak jakby ociekały krwią. Na hełmie wielki symbol Khorna odwracał uwagę od korbacza zrobionego z czaszek nabitych kolcami. Natychmiastowo rozpoczęła się walka między Khornistami na dwoma bohaterami którzy przetrwali chmurę trującego gazu. Po kilku wymianach ciosów obudziła się reszta drużyny. Mag natychmiastowo podniósł się i zaczął inkantować zaklęcie, bard lekko spanikowany próbował przywrócić kontrolę nad własnym ciałem. Pod koniec inkantacji czempion Khorna w końcu trafił fanatyka odrzucając go w kierunku kaplicy niszcząc ścianę i ogłuszając go. Bard przerażony tym co przed chwilą dostrzegł i jednocześnie natchniony odwagą wstał i rzucił się na prawie dwukrotnie większego przeciwnika. Mag w tym samym czasie skupił całą dostępną energię a pod koniec inkantacji wystrzelił z rąk falę ognia która ogarnęła niemalże całą wioskę. To przypieczętowało los mniejszego Khornisty jak i jego dwóch towarzyszy. Czempion jednak mimo obrażeń ustał na nogach, a mag który widział to co się stało nagle stracił przytomność z nadmiernego wysiłku. Czempion miał już dobić maga ale w tym samym momencie fanatyk odzyskał przytomność i rzucił się na czempiona. Ten jednak zablokował cios i błyskawicznie powalił Sigmarytę na ziemię. Z lekko rozmazanym obrazem Fanatyk dostrzegł czempiona stojącego nad nim który miał już wymierzyć ostateczny cios kiedy ogarnęła ich światłość ale to był ostatni obraz który Fanatyk dostrzegł po czym stracił przytomność ponownie. Nasi bohaterowie wrócili do krasnoludzkiej fortecy razem z uwolnionym arcymistrzem run i innymi krasnoludami porwanymi przez gobliny. Jak tylko weszli do fortecy każdy krasnolud który tam się znajdował patrzył zszokowany na zaginionego mistrza i jego wybawców. Nie było czasu na dawanie autografów bohaterowie od razu ruszyli do króla a arcymistrz w raz z uprowadzonymi udali się do medyka. W Sali tronowej zastali króla w raz z jego bratem kłócących się o elfy które rozbiły swój obóz nieopodal twierdzy. Brat uważał elfy za tchórzostwo które należy wygnać jak najdalej ale król rozumiał powagę sytuacji i to że pomoc elfów może być niezbędna do utrzymania się przy życiu. Po krótkiej wymianie zdań (bohaterowie prowokowali brata króla i wytrzeszcz dostał po pysku od niego) bohaterowie zostali tylko z królem i zarządcą. Od nich dowiedzieli się o tym że osobą odpowiedzialną za podburzanie ludzi przeciw elfom jest kapitan straży miejskiej. Tam też postanowili się udać. W strażnicy bohaterowie spotkali bardzo młodego krasnoluda który twierdził że jest nowym kapitanem straży. Po krótkiej rozmowie dowiedzieli się że zdrajca mógł uciec z twierdzy, schował się w środku albo uciekł na niższe poziomy miasta zapieczętowane wiele lat temu. Ostatni trop spodobał się im najbardziej. Ruszyli jak najprędzej do pierwszego z wielu zejść do podziemi. Tak jak mówił kapitan, wejście zostało zapieczętowane wieloma deskami ale po dłuższej chwili bohaterowie dostrzegli że w starych deskach są nowe gwoździe. Rozejrzeli się dokładnie jeszcze raz i zobaczyli że z jednego z budynków powinno doskonale widać to miejsce. Poszli do niego a w nim spotkali krasnoludzki sklep z biżuterią. Krasnolud przywitał bohaterów bardzo serdecznie jeden z nich nawet kupił pierścień. Krasnolud zaczął wyraźnie patrzeć się w jednym kierunku. Patrzył się na zegar który stanął w miejscu. Wskazywał godzinę 21. Krasnolud oznajmił że nic nie wie o tych zdrajcach ale będzie powoli zmykał sklep. Dodał jeszcze że nic nie jest ważniejsze od dobrego wyczucia czasu. Bohaterowie poczekali do 21 w ukryciu. Po 21 ktoś wszedł do sklepu a bohaterowie ruszyli za nimi. U złotnika spotkali 5 krasnoludów których bez większych problemów pokonali. Jednego z nich ogłuszyli i zaczęli przesłuchiwać. Przesłuchanie było bardzo brutalne (moja opinia o nich zmieniła się i bałem się o ich zdrowie psychiczne :D). Tak czy inaczej bohaterowie dowiedzieli się że zdrajcy ukrywają się dokładnie tam gdzie szukali ale tam jest bardzo dużo pułapek i na pewno zdechną w drodze. Bohaterowie postanowili mimo niebezpieczeństw udać się w tamto miejsce. Natrafili na kilka pułapek a jeden z nich prawie umarł ale udało im się odnaleźć kryjówkę która była bardzo dobrze ukrywa. Kapitan nawet się nie bronił jego ludzie i on byli tak pewni siebie że nie wystawili straży i zaskoczyli ich w nocy. Bohaterowie wyszli z podziemi twierdzy a obecny kapitan straży zamknął zdrajców. Arcymistrz run podarował pierścienie które pozwolą im zabić Ludo. Zarządca dowiedział się że siły Sylwanii ruszyły w stronę twierdzy a to by był doskonały moment żeby zakończyć życie Ludo. W miedzy czasie przyszedł do bohaterów kapitan z Morheim. Powiedział im o planie przedostania się do Zamku podziemiami o których powiedział mu Rupert. Bohaterowie ruszyli w raz z kompanią kapitana i Rupertem podziemiami w kierunku zamku Dragenhoff. Nasi bohaterowie wrócili do krasnoludzkiej fortecy razem z uwolnionym arcymistrzem run i innymi krasnoludami porwanymi przez gobliny. Jak tylko weszli do fortecy każdy krasnolud który tam się znajdował patrzył zszokowany na zaginionego mistrza i jego wybawców. Nie było czasu na dawanie autografów bohaterowie od razu ruszyli do króla a arcymistrz w raz z uprowadzonymi udali się do medyka. W Sali tronowej zastali króla w raz z jego bratem kłócących się o elfy które rozbiły swój obóz nieopodal twierdzy. Brat uważał elfy za tchórzostwo które należy wygnać jak najdalej ale król rozumiał powagę sytuacji i to że pomoc elfów może być niezbędna do utrzymania się przy życiu. Po krótkiej wymianie zdań (bohaterowie prowokowali brata króla i wytrzeszcz dostał po pysku od niego) bohaterowie zostali tylko z królem i zarządcą. Od nich dowiedzieli się o tym że osobą odpowiedzialną za podburzanie ludzi przeciw elfom jest kapitan straży miejskiej. Tam też postanowili się udać. W strażnicy bohaterowie spotkali bardzo młodego krasnoluda który twierdził że jest nowym kapitanem straży. Po krótkiej rozmowie dowiedzieli się że zdrajca mógł uciec z twierdzy, schował się w środku albo uciekł na niższe poziomy miasta zapieczętowane wiele lat temu. Ostatni trop spodobał się im najbardziej. Ruszyli jak najprędzej do pierwszego z wielu zejść do podziemi. Tak jak mówił kapitan, wejście zostało zapieczętowane wieloma deskami ale po dłuższej chwili bohaterowie dostrzegli że w starych deskach są nowe gwoździe. Rozejrzeli się dokładnie jeszcze raz i zobaczyli że z jednego z budynków powinno doskonale widać to miejsce. Poszli do niego a w nim spotkali krasnoludzki sklep z biżuterią. Krasnolud przywitał bohaterów bardzo serdecznie jeden z nich nawet kupił pierścień. Krasnolud zaczął wyraźnie patrzeć się w jednym kierunku. Patrzył się na zegar który stanął w miejscu. Wskazywał godzinę 21. Krasnolud oznajmił że nic nie wie o tych zdrajcach ale będzie powoli zmykał sklep. Dodał jeszcze że nic nie jest ważniejsze od dobrego wyczucia czasu. Bohaterowie poczekali do 21 w ukryciu. Po 21 ktoś wszedł do sklepu a bohaterowie ruszyli za nimi. U złotnika spotkali 5 krasnoludów których bez większych problemów pokonali. Jednego z nich ogłuszyli i zaczęli przesłuchiwać. Przesłuchanie było bardzo brutalne (moja opinia o nich zmieniła się i bałem się o ich zdrowie psychiczne :D). Tak czy inaczej bohaterowie dowiedzieli się że zdrajcy ukrywają się dokładnie tam gdzie szukali ale tam jest bardzo dużo pułapek i na pewno zdechną w drodze. Bohaterowie postanowili mimo niebezpieczeństw udać się w tamto miejsce. Natrafili na kilka pułapek a jeden z nich prawie umarł ale udało im się odnaleźć kryjówkę która była bardzo dobrze ukrywa. Kapitan nawet się nie bronił jego ludzie i on byli tak pewni siebie że nie wystawili straży i zaskoczyli ich w nocy. Bohaterowie wyszli z podziemi twierdzy a obecny kapitan straży zamknął zdrajców. Arcymistrz run podarował pierścienie które pozwolą im zabić Ludo. Zarządca dowiedział się że siły Sylwanii ruszyły w stronę twierdzy a to by był doskonały moment żeby zakończyć życie Ludo. W miedzy czasie przyszedł do bohaterów kapitan z Morheim. Powiedział im o planie przedostania się do Zamku podziemiami o których powiedział mu Rupert. Bohaterowie ruszyli w raz z kompanią kapitana i Rupertem podziemiami w kierunku zamku Dragenhoff. Nasi bohaterowie razem z Rupertem i grupą najemników ruszyli w głąb tuneli. Nikt nie wiedział dokładnie ile czasu minęło. Zatrzymywali się tylko na jakieś 2-3h żeby chwilę się przespać. Po pewnym czasie grupa dotarła do pewnego miejsca które wydało im się bardzo dziwne. Podziemne miasto byłe pełne skavenów ale dziwniejsze było to, że każdy skaven kiedy tylko widział że prowadzi ich Rupert kłaniał się i odchodził im z drogi. Po przemarszu przez miasto dotarli do czegoś w rodzaju wieży. Rupert powiedział że to tutaj. Ludzie zjedli coś pożywnego i ruszyli w górę. Kręte schody doprowadziły ich do czegoś co przypominało opuszczony magazyn. Spora zakurzona sala wypełniona była starymi skrzyniami z jakimiś włóknami. Nie tracąc czasu kapitan wyruszył razem ze swoją grupą i Rupertem w lewą stronę będą próbowali odwrócić uwagę wtedy kiedy nasi bohaterowie będą poszukiwali Ludo. Piątka bohaterów została jeszcze jakieś dwie minuty i ruszyła drugim korytarzem. Droga była kręta ale w końcu bohaterowie dostali się do bardziej uczęszczanej części zamku. Było w niej kilka pokoi w tym dwa pokoje które wyglądały trochę inaczej. Kiedy otworzyli drzwi tych pomieszczeń zobaczyli że te pokoje nie mają klamek od stron pokoju. W tych pokojach były dziwne postacie odwrócone twarzami do ścian. Leżały na łóżkach bez ruchu. Bohaterowie nie mieli odwagi sprawdzić kim oni są i zamknęli tych ludzi z powrotem. Następne pokoje były pełne innych ludzi. Ludzi którzy byli oszpeceni przez choroby albo kalectwa. Ludzie nie próbowali im wchodzić w drogę ale kilku i tak się oberwało bo nasi bohaterowie nie wierzyli że intencje takich monstrów mogą być co najmniej neutralne. Bohaterowie brnęli dalej i natknęli się na klatkę schodową. Mag wyczuwał obecność pierścienia nad nimi i dlatego wyruszyli na piętro wyżej. Dotarli do pokoju w którym nie było żadnych drzwi ani okien. W pokoju stał tylko ogromny stół na którym była mapa, dookoła pokój był otoczony świecami naściennymi. Bez większej zwłoki bohaterowie ruszyli z powrotem na niższe piętro szukając innych schodów. Schodów jednak nie znaleźli ale za to znaleźli obraz na końcu korytarza. Obraz przedstawiał mężczyznę który dzierżył jakiś dokument i kieliszek z czerwonym płynem. Po chwili zorientowali się że obraz ich obserwował a chwilę potem przemówił do nich. Początkowo zwrócił się do bohaterów i poprosił żeby nie demolowali jego zamku. Przerażony wytrzeszcz wziął pochodnie i próbował podpalić obraz ale kiedy tylko przysunął pochodnie do obrazu stracił przytomność. Obudził się po chwili przed zamkiem. U jego bok stała kobieta która coś do niego mówiła ale on nie mógł jej usłyszeć. Wszedł do zamku i jedyne co usłyszał w zamku to już znajomy głos dochodzący z sali balowej. To był głos z obrazu i ten sam człowiek a raczej ten sam von Carstein. Wytrzeszcz po kilku minutach ruszył dalej i dotarł do znajomej już klatki schodowej ze stołem i mapą. Po chwili dostrzegł że jego partnerka chwyciła za butelkę z czerwoną cieczą która leżała na stole, wypiła trochę po czym zrobiła się blada i padła na ziemię. Po tym wydarzeniu do wytrzeszcza wyszła jakaś mała istota która oznajmiła że jego pan już na niego czeka i po naciśnięciu kilku świec otworzyło się przejście. Wizja się zakończyła a reszta zszokowanej drużyny patrzyła na budzącego się towarzysza. Bohaterowie przed powrotem do pokoju z mapą zajrzeli jeszcze do jednej Sali. Sala była bardzo duża i wypełniona obrazami podobnymi do tego z którym już się spotkali. Natychmiast zamknęli drzwi. Bohaterowie wrócili do miejsca z wizji. Tym razem na stole leżała flaszka z krwawym płynem. Wytrzeszcz wprowadził kombinację z wizji a fanatyk rozbił flaszkę o ścianę. W tym momencie ściana przesunęła się dając możliwość przejścia. Bohaterowie już nie zważali na pokoje które mijali, kierowali się bezpośrednio za przeczuciem maga. Mag doprowadził ich do wielkiej sali na końcu której siedział Ludo. Bohaterowie wymienili kilka słów z nekromantą i rzucili się na niego. Walka była ciężka, a dwóch z nich ledwo przeżyło kiedy fanatyk chciał wyprowadzić ostatni czas postać nekromanty znikła jako cień. Mag wyczuł że Ludo jest teraz w pokoju z obrazami. Bohaterowie zatamowali krwotok rannym towarzyszom i pobiegli w tamtą stronę. Kiedy tam dotarli zobaczyli że ranny Ludo stoi pod wielkim żyrandolem. Wytrzeszcz wykorzystał okazję i wstrzelił w łańcuch utrzymujący go nad nekromantą. Ciężar żyrandola dosłownie zmiażdżył Ludo. Fanatyk podbiegł do nekromanty i kilkoma ciosami sprawdził czy żyje. Na koniec zdjęli mu pierścień z zakrwawionej ręki i dla pewności sponiewierali. Nekromanta zginął a wraz z nim całą jego armia w krótce się rozpadła. Bohaterowie wykonali swoje zadanie i z pierścieniem nieśmiertelności wrócili do krasnoludzkiej twierdzy.